Soraka
}} Abilities . |description2 = Despite having a cast time, none of Soraka's abilities cancel her movement or previous orders. |targeting='Salvation' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Similar to , Soraka will be able to recognize champions under the heath threshold for the sake of both Salvation and . * The movement speed of Salvation only applies when Soraka is facing in the direction of her low-health ally, even if her line of sight is obstructed by terrain. Merely pathing towards their location will not necessarily grant her the buff. ** A line of arrows points to allied targets, similar to that displayed by or , indicating the direction in which she can gain the bonus movement speed. |video = Soraka IVideo.ogv }} Soraka calls down a star at the target area which lands after a - 1|Estimated}}-second delay, increasing with the location's distance from her, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. |description2 = Enemies standing in the center take 50% increased damage and are for 2 seconds. |leveling = | AP)}}}} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 970 |targeting='Starcall' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and slow but do not prevent Soraka from healing herself. |additional=* Starcall grants sight of the target area before it lands. |video=Soraka_QVideo.ogv }} Each enemy champion hit by heals Soraka for an amount increased by 1% per . |description2 = Soraka heals the target ally. Astral Infusion cannot be self-cast, nor can it be cast if Soraka is . |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = Maximum Health Mana |range = 550 |targeting='Astral Infusion' is an ally-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Astral Infusion can also be targeted on allied minions and pets. * The amount that Starcall will heal is based upon the health Soraka has when the heal is received, not the health she has when the projectile lands. * If Soraka is below 10% of her maximum health, Astral Infusion will only bring her down to 1 HP, similar to the mechanics of a health resource champion such as . * will only increase the health donated to allies if the target ally possesses it, although owning it will boost the heal that Soraka receives from . |video=Soraka_WVideo.ogv }} Soraka creates a zone at a target location for seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions standing inside as it is cast. All enemy champions inside the zone are as long as they remain on it. |description2 = At the end of the zone's duration, all enemy champions inside take the same magic damage and are briefly . |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 925 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |targeting='Equinox' is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Soraka_EVideo.ogv }} Soraka calls upon the stars, removing on all allied champions and herself, including untargetable allies, and healing them. |description2 = Wish's healing is increased by 50% on allied champions who are below . |leveling = | % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = Global |targeting='Wish' is a global area of effect auto-targeted ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Wish will not credit Soraka for assisting in a kill if the target ally is at full health. * Wish will still function on untargetable allies. |video=Soraka_RVideo.ogv }} References cs:Soraka de:Soraka es:Soraka fr:Soraka pl:Soraka pt-br:Soraka ru:Soraka zh:索拉卡 Category:Global champion Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:Support champion Category:Mage champion Category:Silence champion Category:Healer champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Slow champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion